


Mistakes and Apologies (and a little bit of kissing)

by birdfarts



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, hanahaki, ish, it’s probably bad, sorry - Freeform, this is my first time publishing something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdfarts/pseuds/birdfarts
Summary: Evan hansen has the hanahaki disease.EDIT: it is now almost a year since i posted this and holy shit it’s so bad i’m CACKLING





	Mistakes and Apologies (and a little bit of kissing)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing a fic anywhere so uh, it probably isn’t all that great. but basically hanahaki in this isn’t the usual ‘cough up flowers and die unless you’re loved back or you get surgery’ it’s more of ‘you’re going to turn into a flower if you don’t get those feelings requited. no surgery allowed’ so yeah,, enjoy!!

Evan Hansen was born with the rare Hanahaki disease that slowly turned his skin cells into flowers. The average life span of people with this condition was 15-20 years. Evan was 17 years old. The only way to cure the deadly disease is to fall in love before death and have that love requited. He was expected to die at any moment.

Jared Kleinman, however, was trying to fix that. 

Jared constantly pestered Evan with the subject of crushes, but Evan would never so what as give him a hint as to who he fancied. After countless times of trying to pry this information from him, Jared gave up. If he couldn’t get anything out of Evan himself, he’d have to use more drastic measures. Figuring it out himself.  
Lucky for him, he had Evan’s therapy letters to himself.

One day, while searching through them behind Evan’s back (except not really because Evan didn’t care if he looked at them) he saw something about Zoe Murphy. Although it didn’t say anything about liking her, it was the closest he’d get. He pulled out his phone, making a call to Zoe.

“Hey Zo, could you meet up with me at Starbucks in 15 minutes or so?” He asked with confidence in his voice, no sign of anything suspicious.  
“Sure!”  
“See you soon, then!” And with that, he was on his way to making a call to Evan.  
“H-hello?” Evan said first, anxiously.  
“Hey Ev, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at Starbucks with me in bit?”  
“S-sure! For what?”  
“Nothing. Just missed my best friend!” He half lied. He did miss Evan, that’s just not specifically the reason he asked him.  
“Okay... s-see ya in a few, then!” Evan replied. Jared didn’t even bother to reply, he just hung up. See, although he was setting Evan up with his potential crush, Jared had a secret. Jared had been pining over Evan for a while now. It hurt him to be doing this, but he’d much rather have his dumb crush live a full life with the girl of his dreams than force Evan to love him back.  
Once Jared had arrived at the library, neither Evan nor Zoe had shown up yet. He was somewhat grateful for that. Until Evan showed up almost immediately after Jared did. Evan waved at Jared, to which Jared replied with a dull face and a half-assed wave, trying to seem uninterested.

“S-so...” Evan started awkwardly. “Wanna get coffee or a tea or something?” Jared asked so Evan wouldn’t suspect anything. “Sure!” Evan said, “What do you want? I-I’ll go order,” he finished. “Just a chai tea, thanks,” Jared said, still dull. Almost as if this was all planned out in the most simple way, Zoe showed up right after Evan left. “Yo, Zo!” Jared said, loud, yet not loud enough to let Evan hear.  
“Hey, Jared. Why’d you call me here?”  
“Well, you see, a little birdie told me that Evan Hansen may have a thing for you, and you know, since he has his disease, I was wondering if you wanted to try a date with him? Just see if it works out. If it doesn’t, that’s totally fine!” Jared said awkwardly yet confidently.  
“Seems like somewhat of a dick move, but I guess I’ll try it out.”  
“Thanks, Zoe. And yeah, it is kinda dickish, but it’s worth it I guess.”  
“Yeah. Okay. So, how’s this gonna go?” She asked, just ask Evan walked up, two drinks in hand.  
“Okay, Jared, I know you didn’t really call me here just because you missed m- O-oh. Hi Zoe,” Evan stuttered. Zoe gave an awkward wave, looking at Jared for help.  
“So, Ev, I may or may not have been reading one of your letters and may or may not have seen something about you maybe possibly liking Zoe Murphy, so I may or may not have set you up on a date?” He said as if it were a question. Evan’s face looked shocked, then hurt, then betrayed.  
“Jared Kleinman! I can’t believe you’ve been reading my letters behind my back!” Evan exclaimed, anger fueling up inside of him. It was unlike him to get this mad, much less get mad at all, so Jared backed up in fear.  
“You damn well know those letters are private! Even though I let you read them sometimes, it’s only because I don’t particularly care if you read them! Yes, I may not have cared if you read that one, but either way you should’ve asked me first! I’ll also have you know I only like Zoe as a friend. I have feelings for someone else and I haven’t wanted to tell you about it for this particular reason!” Evan felt more anger boil up inside of him. Jared cowered in fear, feeling tears well in his eyes. He knew he had fucked up, and the guilt was hitting him in the gut.  
“You invaded my privacy, Jared. I trusted you not to, and you did!” Evan stormed off. Jared almost went to go follow him, but decided against it. Zoe sat there, too shocked to say anything. Jared hit his head on the table repeatedly, mumbling ‘stupid’ over and over again. He knew this would be a small deal to a normal person, but to Evan it was the world. Jared still felt as if Evan had overreacted somewhat. But it wasn’t his right to judge that.  
“You should probably apologize to him. Later. When he’s had time to cool off,” Zoe said. Jared just nodded.  
“I’m sorry I dragged you into this. Here, on behalf of all this, I’ll buy you something, whatcha want?” 

2 weeks later

Jared stood outside of Evan’s door, a small cactus in a pot behind his back The cactus had a note on it that read ‘sorry for being a prick’. Humorous yet still a somewhat decent apology. He knew bribing wasn’t the best way to apologize, but it was more than just that he would be doing. He raised a hand to knock on the door, his hands shaking. After a few seconds, he heard Evan’s voice, muffled, “I don’t want to talk to you.”  
“Look, Evan, I came to apologize.”  
After a few seconds of thinking, Evan opened the door. He looked like he hadn’t bathed in days. He probably hadn’t.  
“May I come in?” Jared asked.  
“Why should I let you in?” Evan mumbled.  
Jared took the cacti from behind his back. “I got this for you.”  
“Nice try, but bribing won’t work,” Evan dead-panned, almost shutting the door.  
“Wait wait wait! There more!” Jared hurried, moving his foot in the way of the door so it couldn’t shut without Evan brutally crushing his foot.  
“What is it?” Evan said, rolling his eyes. Even though his words implied that he cared, Evan's tone said otherwise.  
“Evan, I’m sorry. It was a dumb decision to do that. I just wanted you to have some hope that maybe you’d fall in love with her and she’d fall in love with you and then you wouldn’t die. It still wasn’t the right thing to do. I should’ve just been honest and told you that i wanted to help you, then asked who the lucky person to have caught you eye was.” Jared struggled to maintain eye contact with Evan, looking down at his feet on that last part.  
“You probably wouldn’t be able to help with the person I like anyways. They’re barely even a friend to me, and they remind me of that every day,” Evan replied grumpily.  
“Fair enough. Either way, I’m sorry.”  
“You’re forgiven. Hug?”  
“Hug.”  
Jared and Evan both reached out to hug each other at the same time. Once their bodies met, Jared couldn’t help but get lost in the warmth of Evan’s body. The hug lasted a bit too long for “just friends,” but Jared didn’t mind. Evan, however, probably did. Jared was the first to pull away, just to assure that he was completely 100% straight.  
“Just... don’t make another dumb choice like that again and expect me to forgive you,” Evan, said, slightly happier now.  
They both went inside and sat down on the couch after the hug, giving each other an unspoken cue that said “video games.” They picked up the controllers and started playing. After a while, Jared broke the silence.  
“So, who do you like?” He asked.  
“Oh, uh, it’s no one. Just this boy that goes to our school.”  
Wait. Hold up. Boy?!?! Wow. Jared might have a chance!  
“Who is this boy?” Jared asked.  
“W-we’ll he’s this really cute short guy that I’ve known since I was in elementary school. He’s really funny and kinda of a jerk sometimes, but I still love him.”  
At this point, Evan’s face was starting to get a bit red.  
“Well, what’s his name?” Jared asked, still trying to get something out of Evan.  
Evan accepted his death at this point. Not actual death obviously, just death by embarrassment. 

Besides, it’s not like Evan had much time left to live. 

“W-well, his name just happens to be Jared Kleinman,” Evan muttered quickly, hoping Jared wouldn’t hear.  
Jared’s face turned red. Holy shit. Evan liked him! Evan fucking Hansen like him! Jared was too busy mentally freaking out to notice that he hadn’t responded.  
“J-Jared? Y-you good?”  
Jared dropped his controller and faced Evan, grabbing Evan’s chin and pulling it towards his face, connecting their lips. It was messy as hell, but Evan kissed back nonetheless and that’s all that mattered to Jared. They pulled away shortly after, panting heavily.  
“Holy shit, tell me that really just happened.” Jared said, his chest breathing and his head fluttering.  
“I think it did, Kleinman.”  
“I love you, Hansen.”  
And with that, Jared pulled Evan into another kiss, this time slower, really savoring this moment.


End file.
